


necromancy

by bleed__mxgic



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Demigod Diaries - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleed__mxgic/pseuds/bleed__mxgic
Summary: Alabaster and Nico meet after the titan's curse
Kudos: 12





	necromancy

Alabaster was tired. He was sick of standing around, waiting for something to happen. He knew that this quest was important, but why did it have to take so long? He reminded himself to be patient. Beating the Olympians would mean finally getting justice for the minor gods and all their children, including his siblings. Attacking Camp Half-Blood, if everything goes according to plan, would increase their chances of winning. So if that meant trying to find a way through the labyrinth, it would be worth it.

Kronos had sent his forces into the labyrinth to find the entrance to camp. They had been ordered to split up to cover more ground. For the past few hours Alabaster, along with three other demigods, had been finding nothing but dead ends. And now they had come across another one. This time, they found themselves in the clearing of a forest. They agreed to rest there for a few minutes. None of them said anything. Alabaster swore he could see a faint blue light up ahead, and just when he started to think about investigating, a loud rumbling sound came from the same direction.

“What was that?” one of his companions asked. He hadn’t bothered to learn any of their names, since he would only be stuck with them for a day.  
“Probably a monster,” he responded. “I’ll go check it out.”  
Alabaster grabbed his sword and headed towards the light.

It didn’t take long for him to find the source of the noise. It was a cyclops, exactly as he expected. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a shimmering blue form flicker and disappear. Alabaster had dealt with ghosts before, but how had this one gotten here? He didn’t have time to think about that. The cyclops hadn’t noticed he was there yet, it would be easy to kill. He raised his sword, swung it through the monster’s chest, and watched as it disintegrated.  
He quickly realised why the monster hadn’t noticed him – it must have been focused on the young boy who was now standing a few metres in front of him. He was about 11, with dark hair and pale skin, holding a sword that was almost half his height and looking very unimpressed.

“Are you alright?” Alabaster asked.  
“I didn’t need your help.”  
“Okay…” not a typical response from someone who’s life you just saved, he thought, but he ignored it. “You’re a demigod, aren’t you? What are you doing here alone?”  
“That’s none of your business.”  
Alabaster frowned. Normally he wouldn’t have bothered trying to start a conversation with someone that clearly didn’t want to talk to him, but this kid seemed different. He could theoretically summon ghosts, and he had probably survived on his own for a while, which was almost impossible for demigods. He would make a powerful ally. Alabaster needed more of those. So he kept trying.  
“What’s your name?”  
“That’s also none of your business.”  
“Well, I’m Alabaster. Alabaster Torrington.”  
He sighed. “My name is Nico Di Angelo.”  
“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Nico.”  
“Whatever.”  
“You know, it’s really dangerous for demigods to be on their own. You should come with me, my friends can protect you and- “  
“You work for Kronos, right?”  
“Yeah… “  
“Then thanks, but no thanks. I may not like the gods, or camp, but I’m not a huge fan of him either.”  
“So you know about Camp Half-Blood?”  
“I…” the younger demigod paused. “You know, I don’t have time for this. Go convince some other kid to join your stupid army.” And then he left. 

Eventually, Alabaster found his way back to the clearing. He told the other soldiers about the cyclops. He didn’t tell them about Nico. He would later hear a rumour about a certain son of Hades who had protected Percy Jackson and his friends from Kronos. Alabaster had a feeling that this first meeting wouldn’t be their last.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just the start of an idea I had, I'm gonna finish it eventually. It's also the first fanfic I've written so hopefully it's not that bad


End file.
